Plans
by Japy-chan
Summary: Jim Moriarty thinks that he and Sebastian need to go out and do something fun. Nothing evil, just good old-fashioned quality time. Oneshot  w/ prologue . Fluff.


**I was browsing the Sherlock kink meme when the most adorable prompt caught my eye and gave me the idea for this(I did use some dialogue from the request, hehe). Lately I've been all for RPing MorMor, and I feel like I need a little casual/fluff in my life. I don't write stories much, but I think I can manage to finish this twoshot (technically oneshot?). Please let me know what you think so far!**

It was late morning when Sebastian awoke out of a deep sleep. He shielded his eyes with a heavy hand as he turned away from the startling sunlight peeking through his curtains. He was enormously exhausted from a thrilling night of assassination, and his body was reluctant to move.

For a while he lay there, urging the gears in his brain to move, trying to remember the pleasant experiences of the night before. He was on an assignment; an assignment that his boss (his stomach fluttered at the thought of him, as ridiculous as he thought that was) came to observe personally. He relished the memories of his victims' screams, their cries for mercy, as he tortured them. All the while his boss was right there, urging him on, complimenting his "form", and speaking of other nonsensical things as he did his task. He thought of his voice, and his stomach fluttered even more. That voice was like music to him, a hypnotism that bent him to his master's every whim. He would do anything for that man, no matter how extraordinary or menial the request.

Finally, he was able to bring his limbs into motion. Climbing out of bed, he reached for his glasses on his bedside table with one hand, and grabbed the novel sitting beside them with the other. He wanted a quiet morning, something to contrast with the recent excitement. A piece of toast, a cup of tea, and a nice read in his favorite chair. Still groggy, he picked up his robe from the carpet and placed in on his shoulders. He opened his bedroom door and headed to the sitting room of the flat that he and his favorite man shared.

After entering the empty room, he sat down in his recliner, deciding to start making his breakfast after a chapter or two. He quite liked this book. It was one of his favorites.

Suddenly, his flat mate appeared in the doorway. He was fully dressed (though quite casually), and he held two mugs in his hands. Walking towards Sebastian with a grin, Jim Moriarty placed one of the mugs beside him.

"It's about time you're up, Sebby." He said teasingly, knowing fully well why his companion had slept in. "I've made you some tea already. Daddy knows just how you like it." The other man smiled as he watched his boss turn and take a seat on the sofa, grabbing some newspapers from the coffee table and beginning to flip threw them.

"Goood, people are so _dull_." The man said in a moan, throwing the newspapers back on the table. "Our last adventure was like a goldmine within a landscape of dirt. _Boring_ dirt." After rubbing his eyes in a frustrated manner, he sat up and turned towards the man in the recliner.

"Sebastian, we should make plans." He said in earnest suggestion.

"Evil plans?" was the sniper's instinctive response. What other plans would his boss want to make?

"No, uh. Casual ones." Jim said. He grasped his hands together in excitement. "We could go rollerblading on Saturday and then see a movie that night!"

There was a short silence between them after Jim's unexpected request. Finally shaking himself out of his stupor, Sebastian managed to respond.

"Rollerblading and a movie?" he asked. "Like…a date?" His cheeks flushed slightly at the thought, in spite of himself.

"A date!" Jim jumped up quickly off of the sofa and onto his feet. "That's a great idea, Sebastian! We're going on a date." With utmost grace, he swept around the coffee table and crossed the room to plant a swift kiss on his pet's lips. "Forget about Saturday. You have nothing else you need to do today, right? Why am I asking, of _course_ you don't." And with that, he turned and left the sitting area in the direction of his bedroom.

Sebastian was frozen. His boss always teased him. He flirted playfully, and he would call him the silliest endearments. He was used to it by now. Jim Moriarty was not a normal man, and to expect him to act, well, _expectedly_, could be a fatal mistake. It was wisest to take whatever he did or said without surprise or concern. When he called him pet names (always resulting in that all-too familiar fluttering), or even when faced with the occasional suggestive wink (which, admittedly, has resulted in some bodily reactions a little more significant than stomach fluttering), he would savor the moment inside, but continue to hold a stoic demeanor. The assassin was good at hiding his emotions.

This, however, was completely unlike anything the man had ever presented to him before. It was a simple kiss. Their lips barely grazed. Why, then, did it have such an impact on him? Was it the timing? Was it pure context that made that moment so profound? Or was it the surprise of, after such longing, to receive that terse gesture from the one person he so admired?

He knew it, too. Sebastian knows how he works. He's manipulative; he knows how to make the best impression; the kind of impression that will last. The assassin thought that he was so good at hiding it all. But James Moriarty knows everything.

_"Why am I thinking about this so much? He asked me out and gave me a kiss. Big deal."_ He thought to himself, trying to recover his mind. He was brought completely out of his thoughts by the calling of his name.

"Seeebby! Aren't you going to get ready? Don't you want to look handsome for our _daaate_~?" Jim called out from his bedroom where, apparently, he was making himself look date-worthy. Sebastian recalled again why he thought his voice to be hypnotic. His ecstatic use of emphasis on words and the playfully varying tone he spoke them with made his skin crawl delightfully every time he had the pleasure to hear the sound.


End file.
